


Making Up

by AnnaDavis



Series: A New Chance [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDavis/pseuds/AnnaDavis
Summary: Saga and Aiolos get a chance to talk and solve their problems once and for all.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: A New Chance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904065
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BetaDilemma for betaing!
> 
> This is part of a series but can be read and understood as a one-shot.
> 
> Kanon isn't a part of the ship, he just really loves to get on their nerves.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The twelve temples of Athena's Sanctuary seemed quiet during the night. Gold saints would take turns guarding their respective temples while the others enjoyed their time of rest. It was truly a calming sight, for them to have a moment of peace after the war that claimed so many of their lives. By the grace of the Goddess, they all had returned, and now they would make the best of the time they had.

A certain temple, located in between Taurus and Cancer, seemed to have more going on in that specific night than just sleep. A figure laid down casually in the bed, arms behind his head, and an uncertain smile in his lips. It wasn't the temple's guardian. No, that one paced back and forth while occasionally running his hands through his blue hair, clearly unhappy with whatever they were discussing.

Getting revived had a price for all of them. The price being facing the consequences of their actions, realizing that living again meant a chance to atone for whatever mistakes they might have made. Or in other cases, a chance to live their lives fully, the way they had wished to live them.

"You really can't get it out of your head, can you? I'm running out of ways to say that I've forgiven you already, Saga. If only you could believe me, wouldn't that be just wonderful?" Aiolos raised one eyebrow at his comrade who stopped to face him.

"I can believe you." Saga said through gritted teeth, making a supreme effort just to get those words out. "But I don't agree with it. I don't think you should. What I've done--I couldn't make up for it even with my own death. And yet, you are here acting as though it was nothing?! What are you trying to accomplish?!"

A sigh left the Sagittarius saint as he rolled onto his side instead, hugging Saga's pillow.

"I've had so many years to reflect on it during my death. I went through all stages of grief faster than you could imagine. But Saga, I've known you for so long. Truly in my heart, I can't imagine that you would have done any of that intentionally. And I am so glad that I have this new life to be able to tell you that. I understand that my life ended sooner--"

"--And it was my fault."

"Shush, I'm still talking. I understand that my life ended sooner, but I missed being alive. To be right here, hearing you speak, being surrounded by your scent..." He sniffed the pillow, which caused Saga to nearly choke. "Knowing that the war is over and that everything is well again. I'm happy."

Saga seemed to be unable to listen to reason. Even though the rational part of him wanted to latch onto every word that Aiolos was saying and accept it as truth, it was next to impossible to push the guilt away. The conflicted feelings he had for that man...he couldn't even look at him without wishing that he could beg the Gods to help him revert time. So this wouldn't have happened, so he would have fought harder against the evil force possessing him, so he would never have accused Aiolos of treason, or tried to kill Athena in the first place.

"I don't know, Aiolos. Things will never go back to the way they were." He sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed and facing away from the other saint. "I miss....the old days. When we were friends; when we took care of the kids together; when we raced from your temple to the Pope's whenever he wanted to talk to us. Those days are long gone."

"We can still be friends," Aiolos said seriously, sitting up at once and scooting closer to Saga, staying quiet for a few moments before suddenly throwing himself at his back in a tight hug. Even as he felt Saga tense up, he still didn't let go. "Those days might be over, but we have many more ahead of us. If Athena gave us this chance, it's because she wanted us to be happy. She doesn't want any of us to suffer anymore, and that includes you."

Saga didn't respond right away, staring down at his knees, seemingly in deep thought. But Aiolos knew his former friend well enough, and soon it became apparent that the Gemini saint had been trying not to cry, not quite succeeding as his shoulders shook and he hunched forward to bury his face into his own hands.

For a moment, everything was silent aside from Saga's quiet sobs and the rustle of fabric as Aiolos rubbed his back soothingly, waiting patiently until he stopped crying on his own and felt comfortable enough to speak again. It was probably so hard, having to deal with such a heavy burden, and it made him wonder if he wouldn't be feeling the same way if he was in that situation.

"...I didn't think I deserved a second chance. Kanon was forgiven and redeemed, even if not by everyone. As for me...I thought he should be the only Gemini saint, and I should....return to my previous state." Aiolos understood what that meant right away, squeezing Saga even tighter.

"Please don't say that. Nobody would want you to do that, especially not the Goddess. And if there is one person you should strive to make happy, it's her. So even if it isn't for Kanon or for me, please stay alive for her sake. That's all I ask."

Saga nodded, his body relaxing slightly. Aiolos had a point, she was also relying on him, and despite everything, she hadn't shown a hint of hostility. If anything, after using her lifeforce to revive them, he should show his gratitude by living on.

"I won't be able to overcome this on my own." He admitted, voice pained and solemn.

"That's alright. We'll get help for you. You can count on me for that. Next time I have an audience with Athena, I'll let her know. Unless you'd prefer to do it yourself...?"

"I....don't know." He was still too prideful to accept that kind of help, but at the same time, he didn't know which words to use. It was a complicated situation. "I'll try to talk to her myself, but if the words are unable to leave me, then I guess I can ask you." A sigh left his lips as his shoulders slumped. 

Aiolos finally let go of him to give him some space, but he was glad and thankful that his words seemed to reach him at least. Regardless of what had happened in their past, he truly cared about Saga, maybe....a lot more than he should.

A nostalgic memory of them when they were younger invaded his brain. How he'd try to impress Saga, whether consciously or not. How he would hug him and lean against him and pat his back and give him one of his characteristic bright smiles. How they promised so many times to be friends forever, and that not even death could ruin their friendship.

How he wished it could have been more than friendship...

But maybe that was for the best. In a way, it hurt less to be betrayed by a friend than by a lover. If that was the case, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to forgive Saga so easily. Not that it had been, but with his soul bound to his cloth he had plenty of time to think about everything.

What once had been a matter of unrequited feelings, now looked like a new hope. But he didn't want to take advantage of Saga's fragile state.

"You seem to be deep in thought. What is the matter?" Saga interrupted his musings, turning over to look at him. There was something else in his eyes now.

Acceptance....resignation....hesitation.

"Nothing, Saga. I was just thinking about the past. About us. The good times I mean. There were many of them."

"Yes, there were." Saga agreed, much to Aiolos' surprise. "I didn't know what to think when you came. I thought it was cool that you had a brother too, but I was sad that you'd never know Kanon. And worried that you'd find out about it. You never did, huh?"

"I thought something was going on, but I was only sure of it after I died. I don't think Kanon is a bad person either. Being hidden from everyone else doesn't sound like it'd have a good effect on your mental health."

"....Sometimes I find myself wondering whether you really are that nice or if you're just constantly pretending. It's hard to believe it sometimes."

Aiolos immediately blushed, going back to lying down and clinging to Saga's pillow. "Stop that! It's not that I'm nice, I just try to have an optimistic view of things. I have my flaws too, I don't like when people see me as a hero rather than as a human. Anyone could do what I did. Anyone....."

Saga blinked a few times at the reaction, hesitantly moving to lay next to Aiolos, but still keeping a reasonable distance between them. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I compare you with myself and--you know. I guess it's always been like that. Not in a jealousy way, but I've always looked up to you, even back then."

"I've always looked up to you too." He pressed his face further into the pillow. "Maybe I still do."

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Saga laughed softly, eyes once again filled with hesitation as he slowly shifted closer, taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms around Aiolos in what he considered a bold move.

The Sagittarius saint shuddered at the embrace, but soon relaxed into it, closing his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time they were cuddling. He was reminded of rainy days, when it'd be too troublesome for him to return to his temple so he'd just spend the night with Saga, sharing the comfortable warmth. He was sure that Saga remembered it too, especially as he felt him pressing closer.

"...You liked me back then, didn't you?" The Gemini saint asked suddenly, causing Aiolos to choke in his own saliva. What?! Where had that even come from? All of a sudden! How did he know? Or how could he know? Aiolos thought that he hadn't been that obvious?

"Wh-What are you saying, Saga?" He laughed nervously to try and cover up his embarrassment.

"Hmm. Maybe I was wrong, then. I just thought, from the way you always looked at me. Nobody else looked at me like that, so I just assumed that it wasn't a normal thing for friends to do."

Aiolos swallowed dryly, not knowing how to feel now that he had been found out. It would probably be best to just own up to it at once, to avoid creating any more awkwardness between them.

"No, Saga. You weren't wrong. Those were my feelings back then, yes. I hope you won't feel offended by that. I'll still care about you, of course, but if you'd prefer if I kept my distance from now on, I can."

Saga was once again confused, processing the words for a moment before firmly shaking his head. "Why would I be offended? If I really hated it, I would have questioned you at that time. You know very well that if it wasn't for that....thing possessing me, our friendship wouldn't have ended. I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings back then. I had too much on my mind and...I was afraid that I'd hurt you if that thing took over. Turns out that I hurt you either way, didn't I?" He rolled off to the other side, not wanting to stare at the other.

"But. you are free from it now, right?" Aiolos got over his shame to wrap his arms around Saga again. "You said you couldn't return my feelings....but maybe now you can?"

"W-What?!" Saga wasn't sure he had heard it right. He thought it was something that had stayed in the past only?

"....I think my feelings never went away, after all. I might have taken a small break, but eventually, they returned as if they had never left." Aiolos bit his lip anxiously, not letting go but not looking forward to the answer either.

"Aiolos?!" Despite the hold, Saga still turned over again so they were face-to-face this time, blue eyes staring into lighter ones apprehensively. "You aren't...saying that just to make me feel better are you?"

The other saint frowned in response. "Of course not. Why would you even think that? Please believe me when I say that I--"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, being interrupted by Saga's lips covering his own. His eyes widened in surprise, but he slowly closed them again, melting into it, hands cupping Saga's face as he kissed him with all the passion he had accumulated throughout so many years. Their limbs tangled together as they rolled around in bed among kisses and tender smiles, only parting when their breaths were heavy and their faces were flushed.

"Saga...no way. You actually like me back?"

"I told you. I couldn't afford it back then because of my situation, but I've always liked you. You're right, this is a new chance we've been gifted with. And it's an opportunity for me to mend everything I've ruined and maybe...finally get my happiness. I can't promise you that I'll always feel better. The bad thoughts might come back, but that's why I find it important to get the help I need. Thank you for waking me up to reality, Aiolos."

Aiolos couldn't hide the flurry of emotions that went through him. His eyes became wet with tears, but he didn't care this time. Instead, he clung tightly to Saga, crying happily against him.

Saga had felt troubled during his entire life. But for the first time in so many years, he felt like he could be happy. Next to this person? That would be nice, but he didn't want his happiness to depend entirely on someone else. He would try his best to seek it out on his own.

For now, however...

"Where do you want to go from here?"

"Where do I want to go...?" Aiolos blinked away a few tears. "I want to be with you. But I respect whatever you decide on."

"No, I want to be with you as well. I think there is no harm in trying at least. But even if we realize that this isn't what we wanted, I want to at least...stay friends."

"Fine by me." More kisses were exchanged between them. Their postures were much more relaxed than before as if a weight had been lifted off both of their shoulders. Their lives weren't perfect and they'd still have to work on personal issues, but it was no harm to indulge in these newfound affections and perhaps catch up on all the time they had missed. They were both done with their respective guarding turns, so the only thing they'd be losing would be hours of sleep.

Aiolos found himself on top of Saga, claiming his lips yet again and roaming hands over that toned body, only being interrupted by Saga flipping over their positions without warning, staring down at him with a famished gaze.

"How come you came back looking like that?" Saga whispered, nuzzling just under Aiolos' ear and nipping at his earlobe. "You were young...before." Lips moved down to mouth at the side of his neck, not leaving any marks because it was probably not a good idea to out their relationship so soon.

"I didn't want to be stuck in the past, so I asked the Goddess to bring me back at the age I would have been if I had lived on. If our Master and Grand Pope can return looking a different age, then why couldn't I?" His body seemed to be reacting quite well to the little touches, considering he wasn't used to anything of the sort, something that Saga would probably notice.

"That's a good point. I like it either way." Saga responded absently, too busy in worshipping the body of his new lover, slipping one hand under his shirt to caress his torso, before slowly starting to push the shirt up until he could remove it completely. Aiolos had lifted his arms to help, but Saga could tell that he was hesitant.

"You've never done anything of the sort, right?" There was no judgment in his tone.

"N-No...have you?" There was no time for 'experimentation' back in his day, or people close to his age aside from Saga himself so he was completely inexperienced on that front.

"Well....when I was Pope I...let's say I made the best out of my situation." He cleared his throat awkwardly, briefly looking off to the side. "But don't worry. If that's the case, I'll be gentle and take good care of you."

While Aiolos got lost in Saga's smile and promises, the Gemini saint went back to kissing down his body. It was great to feel his lover's muscles tensing up and relaxing under his lips, tasting every part of him for all the years of repressed desire he had. Despite his promises of taking it easy, he still had to hold back the slight edge of desperation that made him want to make Aiolos his. But he knew the nervousness of the first time, so he forced himself to calm down, getting lost in the moment instead. 

His lips found a dusky nipple, blowing against it and causing Aiolos to squirm before giving it even more attention with his tongue and teeth. Aiolos was starting to find it difficult to hold back all his sounds, letting a few gasps escape, which pleased Saga greatly. The other nipple was given the same amount of attention as Aiolos' toes curled and he scratched down Saga's still clothed back.

"Take it off as well, I want to see you..." Aiolos all but pleaded with the puppy eyes that reminded Saga a lot of the old times, making him unable to resist the request as he removed his clothes. Not only the shirt but everything else as well. Nudity had never been a problem for him, after all. That just made Aiolos feel slightly inadequate for still having any clothes on, so he got rid of the rest of them as well, even as he furiously avoided looking at Saga out of pure embarrassment.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, you know." Saga teased, hoping to break the tension with his comment.

"You grew up," Aiolos replied simply, unable to hide his lusty gaze as he bit his lip, Saga was already beautiful when they were younger. Now? It wasn't a surprise that so many people would want him when he was Pope, even without seeing his face. But Aiolos was very glad to have the privilege of seeing it again, even after so many years. It had been one of the things that had eventually led to his death, but nowadays it brought him relief. Relief that this was all over, and that he didn't have to worry about it anymore. He had many years to heal. They would be fine.

While Aiolos was lost in his thoughts, Saga took advantage of it to go back to worshipping the beautifully sculpted body of his lover. Hands rubbed up and down muscular thighs as his mouth moved lower with a wet trail down his stomach, past his belly button, and finally reaching his crotch area, which made Aiolos' breath hitch, wanting to curl up on instinct but being stopped by Saga's grip on his thighs.

"Let me take care of you." The Gemini saint repeated, and while it wasn't audible, Aiolos could swear that he still saw his mouth moving as if saying 'please'. Not only that, but the way Saga looked at him...That mix of sadness with need. It melted his shame away and he relaxed, letting his lover do as he pleased.

Which was exactly what Saga did, leaning in to lick the very tip of the hardened cock, savoring the taste of one of the most intimate parts of his lover, who let out a quiet moan at that gesture alone. The teasing was killing him, but he knew that Saga would find a way to make it worth it. The licks continued, over the slit, and then broader down his shaft as one of Saga's hands stroked and massaged his balls, making Aiolos squirm in need, wanting Saga to just take it all already.

Saga was enjoying himself way too much from the taste, smell, and texture of his lover, giving small kisses to his shaft and trailing wet lips back up before finally taking him in, not even giving Aiolos enough time to get used to it. The Sagittarius saint let out a whine at the new feeling, unable to keep himself from harshly bucking up into Saga's mouth--who thankfully was prepared enough to not choke, but did hold down Aiolos' hips afterward to keep him from doing that again.

As the Gemini saint got more confident, Aiolos got louder, unable to hold himself back for longer, panting desperately while one hand immediately wrapped around a few locks of Saga's hair, instinctively pushing his head down for more. It felt way too good, and he honestly regretted not having done this sort of thing before dying.

The feeling of that warm mouth was so overwhelming and new to him that he completely missed the sound of rustling, footsteps, and an additional presence in the room. His eyes had slipped closed sometime during the onslaught of pleasure so he also missed the person approaching him and covering his mouth with their own.

The kiss was searing and forceful, and he had to open his mouth to accommodate the tongue that so insistently pushed its way in. His mind was still lost, trying to figure out what was going on, but he didn't push the other person away. It felt like Saga but at the same time it felt different, and he knew that Saga still had his mouth on his cock although he had stopped moving now.

At last, he opened his eyes, pushing at the person's chest.

"K-Kanon?!" His eyes widened and his face immediately reddened as he tried to avoid looking at him at all costs. Even Saga had pulled his mouth back, mumbling something about his twin being inconvenient.

"Inconvenient? Do you want to know what is inconvenient?!" Kanon asked, giving Aiolos a short wave and a wink as he leaned back.

Before either of them could protest against it, Kanon carried on talking, seemingly not minding the scene that he had walked in on.

"Did you know I could have gotten here much faster with a Dimension Door? But instead, I had to walk all the way up here? And we're only the third temple. Aiolos, I don't know how you do it. No wonder Aphrodite barely leaves, I wouldn't either if I was in his place." He rolled his eyes while mumbling something about the Goddess not being as compassionate as she could be.

"And let me tell you, I'm not the only one who thinks that. Even **Mu** wanted to complain to me about it when I was passing through the other day. Can you believe it?! He's one of the people who don't speak to me unless it's absolutely necessary! That just shows how right I am in saying this."

Both Aiolos and Saga watched in awe as he lost himself in his monologue. It could be a valid complaint, but there was a time and place for everything and this wasn't it! Saga awkwardly threw a blanket over his lover's body, who just shrugged in response.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Kanon started to carelessly undress as he spoke, throwing his clothes haphazardly over Saga's bed (which admittedly was his own bed too). Aiolos couldn't be more worried. Being kissed was one thing, he couldn't say that he disliked it. But being roped into an impromptu threesome was out of limits. If this got too far he'd leave!

"...Though now that I think about it, there is probably something going on with Mu and the Pope. He's been going up much more frequently lately. He'd obviously want a more efficient way of doing that and not exposing himself in the process. I hope he talks to Athena about it. Because if I did, I doubt anything would change."

Thankfully for both Aiolos and Saga, Kanon had grabbed himself a towel, revealing his true intentions for the undressing.

"I guess I'm interrupting, so I'll leave you long overdue lovebirds alone. I just needed to let this out to someone who would understand." He shrugged, padding to the bathroom he shared with his brother and closing the door.

The couple gave each other looks of uncertainty, trying to figure out just what the hell had happened there.

"I suppose he has a point," Aiolos mumbled, after several moments of awkward silence, only being disrupted by the sound of the shower being turned on in the background. Soon their lips and bodies were shaking before both of them burst out into laughter, one after the other.

Saga recovered first, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes and letting out a deep breath. At least that little laughing fit ended up making him relax somewhat, but now...their mood was all but gone.

"It's all soft now." He heard Aiolos mumble nonchalantly, having hidden completely under his blanket. Damn Kanon, Saga thought as he reached under the blanket to pet the hair of his new lover. They had been so close! Just now that they had finally started to understand each other, too.

Saga noticed that Aiolos had quieted down now thanks to the pettings, and simply assumed that he had fallen asleep. Oh well, he would eventually gather enough courage to try again at another time. It was very disappointing, but there was nothing he could do aside from making Kanon pay for it later.

Meanwhile, Aiolos was very much awake. The ever-optimistic Sagittarius saint was actually thinking about how Saga usually had such a dominant and intimidating personality when he wanted to, and yet he had still acted pliant and...submissive towards Aiolos when pleasuring him. That was something that interested him, and he wanted to find the best way to exploit that.

Maybe he didn't have any physical experience, but his thoughts would take him far. With a good idea in his mind, he popped his head out of his blanket nest, giving Saga a smile that melted his heart right away.

"Aiolos...! I thought you were asleep. I'm sorry about Kanon and all...."

"No, it's fine. This is a special moment, Saga. I won't let anyone or anything ruin it for us." He pushed the blankets aside and pulled Saga on top of him instead, kissing him again with much more confidence than before. To make his friend happy...that was what he wanted the most, no matter what he had to do for it.

Saga seemed surprised by the boldness but gladly accepted it, cupping Aiolos' face with both hands as their tongues explored and pressed against each other, grinding his hips down tentatively, which caused Aiolos to let out a sharp breath before pulling away.

"It felt really good, what you've done for me before. Your mouth was amazing, I can't even imagine how many times you've done this sort of thing before. But Saga...I want to make you feel good too."

Against his own will, Saga could feel himself blushing. Immediately he stared away to cover up his embarrassment, coughing a few times. "A-Aiolos, You don't have to worry. It's your first time so it's supposed to be enjoyable for you, n-not for me. I can finish some other way, I promise it's fine and--" He was shut up by another kiss, this time with some sort of aggression that he didn't expect from Aiolos of all people, getting his tongue nibbled on and his lips outright bitten.

"....?!" Still confused, he allowed himself to be laid down flat on his back as his lover positioned himself between his legs, a position that Saga didn't often find himself in. Wait, in that case, that meant...! Could Aiolos really do something like this, even though it was his first time?

Aiolos was quickly proving that yes, he could. His demeanor seemed completely different from before. It was as if he had swallowed down all of the nervousness on the surface, and was now behaving much more confidently. Saga wondered at the back of his mind if this was all for his sake...

But he couldn't think for too long as he was assaulted by the multitude of sensations caused by Aiolos' lips all over his body, as if mimicking Saga's movements from before. Kisses, licks, and bites that would certainly leave easily covered marks left the Gemini saint starting to stand at attention once again. He could tell that there was still some hesitation in the movements, but Aiolos was trying to hold it all back just for him. What a wonderful person he now had.

"Saga, I want to give you everything you want from me, no matter what it is." The words alone sent shivers down Saga's spine, and he wouldn't mind having more declarations like that.

"Then...what is stopping you?" He asked in the same sensual tone as his lover.

"...I don't know where you keep the lube."

Saga had to snort a laugh at that. Aiolos always being Aiolos, even in such serious moments like those. Unfortunately, he had to get up to fetch it since he had left it in the bathroom. Fortunately, Kanon had left the door unlocked, so he could get in with no problem.

He was hit with the steam from the shower and the fragrant smell of shampoo, finding it suspicious that Kanon was taking such a long and thorough shower for apparently no reason. Still, he didn't miss the opportunity to yell at his brother for the electricity and water bills that weren't paid by either of them. And Kanon didn't miss the opportunity to cuss him out to hell and threaten to kick him out of the bathroom.

Thankfully Saga left on his own, triumphantly holding up the precious bottle of lube. Aiolos was waiting like an expectant puppy, perking up at seeing that the mission was a success.

Of course, because of yet another interruption Aiolos had to work on getting Saga worked up yet again, but if it meant showering his lover with attention and watching him writhe underneath him then he didn't mind at all. Saga was astonished at how much of a fast learner Aiolos was, which really reflected his saint training, and was now being put into much better use. It made him wish that they could have had this conversation sooner--preferably without getting so many awkward glances from everyone else. It was what made him invite the other saint over in the first place.

It didn't take long for both of them to be ready again, with Saga looking quite apprehensive as Aiolos squeezed the lube over his fingers, rubbing them almost methodically.

"I haven't been in that position too often," Saga admitted, with a dusting of pink on his cheeks which Aiolos frankly found adorable. "I mostly had women as Pope, and they just gave their bodies to me. Not much freedom of choice despite everything."

Aiolos had Saga on his back, pushing his knees apart with just enough forcefulness to leave him craving more, figuring himself out quickly enough and pressing the first finger in. It was certainly a weird sensation, but Saga's shuddering moan made it all worth it.

"Do you like it, Saga? Having my fingers inside you? Prodding and stretching as I wish?" Aiolos purred, not giving him anything more than one finger, for the time being, just to tease him as much as he could.

Saga, on the other hand, had no idea of how he had gotten himself in that situation, having planned exactly none of this, but he couldn't say he was unhappy. If Aiolos figured out the kinds of things he liked, then he had no choice but to enjoy it. The only problem was that the teasing was making him insane, but he was too proud to beg for it. Instead, he responded by biting his lips, trying to get that one digit deeper inside him with no avail.

Aiolos noticed it, still learning what exactly worked best even with his playfulness, and finally concluding that this probably wasn't the best position for what he had in mind. He casually pulled out his finger, feeling Saga glaring daggers at him but simply brushing it off with a smile, waving his slick hand away dismissively.

"I'm going to need you to sit up, Saga. You can ride my fingers more efficiently like that." He said with enough lust in his voice to make Saga change positions immediately. They sat in front of each other, close enough so that Aiolos could still have his fingers deeply embedded inside his lover whenever he was ready, and Saga could ride them at his own pace. Plus, it allowed them to be able to stare at each other the whole time, which brought on a greater feeling of closeness.

The shiver running down Saga's spine was visible and beautiful for Aiolos' eyes, who leaned forward enough to run his tongue over his throat, tasting the slight saltiness of sweat. Slowly he worked one finger after another into his lover, planning on stopping at just three but surprised to feel that Saga's body was practically asking for more, so he added a fourth.

"Mmm. So eager for me, wanting to be pushed to your limits as always. And the expressions you make, with your half-lidded eyes and open mouth, trying to hold yourself back not to completely lose the control you love having. I wish you could see just how beautiful you looked right now."

Saga didn't respond, simply throwing his head back and biting his lips harshly to suppress a groan; his cock already leaking uncontrollably as he started moving to ride Aiolos' fingers. How could it be that this man had everything he needed all along? And yet he....the things he had done...No! He had promised to let it go, even as tears started flowing down his closed eyes, even as he moved more desperately and cried out Aiolos' name as those fingers brushed against his prostate, even as one hand palmed at his cock to finish himself quicker.

And his orgasm came, explosive and intense, pouring uncontrollably out of him along with his feelings and splattering his hand while his tears splattered his cheeks.

"Aiolos....I'm sorry...." He whispered in between sobs, wiping the tears off his face with the back of his clean hand and shivering as he felt the fingers being pulled out of his body. "I'm sorry." He repeated, just as Aiolos quickly cleaned his hand on the sheets and pulled him closer for a tight hug, rubbing his back and shushing him in comfort.

"Saga, it's alright. I told you that I've forgiven you already. I really enjoyed doing this for you, even if...you did most of the work." He laughed awkwardly, pressing Saga tighter against him and letting him cry away.

"I'll be fine. Sorry--I told you it would take some time. I just thought of it and then...yes, let's forget it for now." His voice still faltered, but he cleared his throat and straightened himself up, stroking Aiolos' cheek affectionately with the back of his clean hand.

"I thought you were going to fuck me." He admitted, making Aiolos choke in nervous laughter.

"I thought so too! But you just seemed to be so into it that I felt it was better to finish you like that. Let's save it for the next time, yes?" The promise of a next time brought a small smile to Saga's lips, and his sadness slowly waned away as his hands wandered lower to brush at Aiolos' inner thighs.

"I still want to do something for you in return, though. You deserve it for a job well done." It was his turn to tease this time, causing Aiolos to grin widely.

"Yes please!" Aiolos quickly pulled away from Saga, scooting over to sit at the edge of the bed instead, with his legs slightly parted. "I want you to...use your mouth on me again. It felt great before when Kanon interrupted." He gave a pointed look at the closed bathroom door. The sound of the shower seemed to have stopped by now. "So I want you to continue."

The bold request was a little surprising to Saga, but he had enjoyed doing it just as much so he gave a firm nod, promptly moving down to the floor, kneeling in between Aiolos' legs and looking up mischievously at the Sagittarius saint.

It was then that Aiolos realized that all his teasing from before would come at a price.

The price was Saga driving him crazy with his skilled tongue. Damn him, Aiolos couldn't even keep his face straight as Saga's tongue swirled over the head of his cock and licked down his shaft once again while fingers caressed his inner thighs in feather-light touches. That man certainly knew what he was doing, and yet he couldn't bring himself to complain.

Holding himself back was becoming more difficult as much as he wanted to enjoy it for longer, and he nearly saw stars as Saga took the head wholly into his mouth, moving down to fit more and more of him while sucking. All of this while humming every now and then, which made Aiolos tremble.

He was reminded of how much Saga had liked to lose his control earlier. So before he could fully think about it, he pushed his head down further, making Saga choke in surprise, trying to instinctively pull back at first but eventually relaxing again and giving him a brief glance of encouragement.

The tightness of Saga's throat felt way too good, so he fell into a pace of pushing down for a few seconds and letting go again to let Saga catch his breath, as much as he enjoyed the forcefulness. It was going well enough, but they knew it wouldn't last long.

This time both of them were much more aware of the sound of Kanon coming out of the bathroom with heavy footsteps, looking down arrogantly at the pair.

"You two seriously have been doing the same thing since I--"

"Shut up!!" Saga said, pulling his mouth back just in time to yell at his brother. "What's with the long shower anyway? This isn't like you." His gaze followed Kanon, noticing that the outfit he had picked was noticeably more formal than the usual things he wore.

"And those clothes? What's going on?" Saga wrapped his hand around Aiolos' wet cock, giving him a few strokes just to keep his mood after yet another interruption. The Sagittarius saint on the other hand seemed quite amused by their exchange, already having an idea of what was going on even before Kanon said it.

"So many questions." Kanon scoffed in the middle of putting on his dress pants. "I'm just going to visit someone. Give them moral support in guarding their temple."

Both Saga's and Aiolos' curiosity were immediately piqued.

"And who would that person be?" Saga asked, trying to sound conceited just to hide the fact that he was dying to know.

Kanon just laughed in response, shaking his head dismissively. "I don't want Aiolos to get angry at me for interrupting for so long. I'll leave you two alone, have fun."

And just as he left, Aiolos couldn't help but quip in, before pulling Saga's head towards his cock again "You have fun too, Kanon."

As Kanon closed the door and locked it from the outside, Saga immediately went back to his task from before as neither himself nor Aiolos bothered saying anything else about the situation. Not wasting any time, he engulfed Aiolos' cock at once, taking as much as he could and sucking hard, making his partner shake, much to his delight.

Saga knew he must have been close to the end considering his previous state, and thanks to Kanon's interruption, he was now on his way to an even more mindblowing orgasm, the first one with someone else. What an honor it was, to be Aiolos' first.

The Sagittarius saint seemed to have left behind any trace of shame or composure, openly moaning for Saga and grabbing at his hair, trying to keep his head still to shallowly thrust into his mouth instead of letting Saga do all the work. He knew that he wouldn't last long, and he was just assuming that his unnatural aging process had helped in his stamina because he doubted his fourteen-year-old self would last nearly as long as he had. His thrusts became harsher the closer he got, realizing that Saga could handle it perfectly well and seemed to even be enjoying it, occasionally glancing up at Aiolos and letting out encouraging hums.

"Saga...You better be ready..." There was still a hint of teasing to Aiolos' voice, even if he had sounded strained, speaking through gritted teeth as his grip on Saga's hair tightened and he shoved himself in deeper, feeling Saga's throat tighten around his cock as he made an effort not to choke, squeezing his eyes shut to the point of tearing up. Aiolos though that was a really good look for him.

But his thoughts were soon blanked as Saga spontaneously put some extra hard pressure on the sucking to help him along, and soon his body tensed up and he tugged on Saga's hair, body writhing and squirming as he came with a hoarse groan, filling his lover's mouth with his warm essence.

The Gemini saint didn't seem to have any problem in swallowing everything smoothly, swiping his tongue over the corners of his lips after pulling back. He lowered his head, and Aiolos in his tired state immediately took that as a cue to pet him.

"Good job, Saga! Though I'm probably not the one who should be saying that since you're the one with the experience. But either way, we should probably go clean up."

"Are you coming with me?" Saga finally spoke, clearing his throat and gracefully standing back up. "After Kanon spent so much time in there, we might as well shower together to 'conserve water.'" He winked, unceremoniously dragging Aiolos to the bathroom with him.

They didn't take too long, not doing anything more than washing up and exchanging a few more kisses. Soon they were stepping out to get dressed. Both of them in their sleeping clothes, since Aiolos had come in exactly like that.

"I fear for Kanon if he ends up waking my brother while going through his temple," Aiolos spoke up while putting his pants on.

"Don't worry, Kanon is used to sneaking around. Plus, I'm sure trouble is the last thing on his mind right now. He isn't stupid, especially not when it concerns his interests. He'll be quiet."

"...Where do you think he's going anyway?"

"Who knows. I'll probably try to pry it out of him later and tell you about it."

With the conversation over and being done with getting dressed, Aiolos stepped towards the door, ready to take his leave.

"I'm going back to my temple."

"What's with you?!" Saga sounded quite offended, frowning as he moved closer to Aiolos, grabbing at his arm.

"Saga...?"

"You can...sleep here..like the old times..." He grumbled, looking away in mild embarrassment. "It would be too long of a walk for you...and all."

Aiolos' eyes brightened up, and he shook his arm free from the grip before practically running back and throwing himself on Saga's bed, making himself comfortable and burrowing under the blankets.

"Great! Since you offered, it would be rude of me to say no."

Saga ran his hand over his forehead at the attitude but still couldn't keep himself from smiling at his new lover as he joined him in bed.

"Yes, of course. Goodnight, Aiolos."

"Goodnight, Saga."


End file.
